To Cage An Angel
by Aqua X
Summary: Takes place during Chapter 9 of Uprising, in which it's Pit and Medusa's final battle. In my' story, things ended... differently.
1. Chapter 9: Pit's Final Battle

Equipped with the Three Sacred Treasures and Lady Palutena's guidance, Pit felt he was more than prepared to put a stop to Medusa and he reign of terror in the Underworld. As he made his way through Medusa's palace, Pit began to grow more and more confidant. Even though he was in the heart of enemy territory, Medusa's forces were no longer so much as a challenge for Pit. Thanks to the power of the Three Sacred Treasures and his own combat prowess, nothing could so much as phase Pit. Though Lady Palutena warned him not to become overconfident, Pit began acting rather careless as he continued to blast through the Underworld Army; to the point of deliberately rushing towards an Orne. Even in this state of carelessness, Pit easily obliterated the enemy. After reaching a door, and a loading screen, Pit found himself not just in Medusa's chamber, but also in the presence of the Queen of the Underworld herself. As soon as she saw him, literally towering over him as if he were just an ant, Medusa let out a sinister laugh that continued to grow more and more menacing.

"So we finally meet again, _Pit._" Medusa said, nearly spitting on the angel's name.

"Sh-she's huge!" Pit said, moderately stammering from his now crumbling confidence.

"Be careful!" Palutena warned her beloved angel.

"Listen well, all you demons of the Underworld!" Pit demanded, regaining his overconfidence.

"In the name of the goddess Palutena, the defender of all that is good..." Pit preached, striking a fighting pose.

"Those who hide in darkness will be made to face the light!" Pit shouted, his wings glowing a heavenly blue similarly to when Palutena grants him the Power of Flight.

"Fly, Pit!" Palutena, in full support of the angel, said.

Though Pit had plenty of power, the pressure from Medusa's power was still more than strong enough to send Pit flying back. Despite this Pit was able to fight against Medusa's pressure and dodge most of her oncoming attacks, even landing a few shots on her himself. Slowly, for both combatants, their bodies began to grow tired and bruised from their heads to their toes. Medusa had admitted in the past that she always did like Pit's focus, or whatever qualifies for his focus, and determination; but through this battle, regardless of who slays the other, she had gained respect for the angel's combat prowess. But Medusa still wanted her revenge on Pit and the goddess he so happily served, and the best way she could think of was by severing Pit's link to Heaven and to take him away from Palutena... _permanently._

Though his spirit was still ready to fight her for as long as it takes, Pit's body (especially his' wings) couldn't hold out for much longer. Despite the protection the Three Sacred Treasures provided for him, including the mirror shield, Pit had sustained severe injuries during this fight with Medusa. Pit's vision began to darken; he'd likely blackout soon, assuming Medusa didn't finish him first. Refusing to leave the Underworld as anything other than the victor, Pit charged at Medusa for a full frontal assault in hopes of defeating the evil goddess once and for all.

Even if she did respect him, Medusa had grown beyond weary of this battle. She knew that other than Pit, none of Palutena's troops could possibly pose a threat to her. In this game of chess between Medusa and Palutena, Pit played the part of both Palutena's knight and king piece; he was the most important piece for defeating bishops, rooks, pawns and etc... yet all Medusa had to do was capture the king and she'd win. Knowing this, Medusa was prepared to unleash her most powerful attack.

As Pit charged at Medusa, ready to follow through on his full frontal assault plan, Medusa covered her eyes with a single hand as she began rapidly firing at Pit with her other. Seeing this as the opportunity he needed most, Pit focused his attacks on the hand Medusa was using to cover her' eyes. Soon Pit damaged Medusa's hand enough to the point that she had no choice but to retract it from her face. Pit flew backwards to pickup speed, planning to fly right through Medusa's head, and soon flew towards the center of Medusa's head at a speed that would make lightning feel envious. But, to the angel's surprise, a third eye had appeared on Medusa's forehead.

"Lady Palutena, what's Medusa up to?" Pit, needing advice, asked the goddess of light.

"I...I'm not sure but whatever she's doing, I think it would be wise for you to avoid that eye at all cost." Palutena warned Pit.

Just as Palutena finished warning Pit, Medusa opened her eyes... _all three of them!_

The very moment the third eye opened, three extra large mega lasers escaped from Medusa's eyes and headed for Pit almost as fast as Pit was to bullet through Medusa's head. Not having any other choice, Pit had to stop charging at Medusa or else he'd be finished for sure. Unfortunately, in his haste, one of the Wings of Pegasus was nicked by a laser and Pit began to plummet toward the ground. Having no other choice, Palutena was forced to keep Pit air borne with the Power of Flight.

"Are you alright Pit?" Palutena, more concerned with her angel's safety than the tide of the battle, asked.

"I think so, but one of the Wings of Pegasus got damaged." Pit weakly said, feeling fully responsible for the wings damage.

"Don't worry about that; when only one of the wings are damage, it can heal as good as new." Palutena said to reassure Pit.

"But now that we're using the power of flight, you can only keep going like this for five minutes." Palutena warned the angel.

"That's not good..." Pit commented.

" And it looks like Medusa's getting ready to fire again." Palutena informed Pit.

"That _is _worse." Pit stated.

Once again, the third eye opened and the three mega lasers fired out of Medusa's eyes. This time however, not one of the lasers hit their mark. But everyone of Pits shots were lost in each of the mega lasers paths. After four more minutes of this intense battle, Pit and Medusa were at their limits; Pit couldn't put Medusa away and Pit always managed to dodge her would be final blows.

"Pit! You need to end this now, you have practically no time left!" Palutena warned, nay pleaded to her troop's captain.

"Oh don't worry _Palutena, _I'll be sure to end this _**now.**_" Medusa assured.

"I will end this!" Pit declared as he attempted one final dive-bomb towards Medusa's face.

"I will make you face the light, Medusa!" Pit shouted as he charged as fast as the Power of Flight would allow him to.

"I will put a stop to the Underworld's attacks on humanity!" Pit continued, just as determined as he was when he left Skyworld this morning.

'But most of all..." Pit roared as he readied the arrow of light for his final attack.

Medusa flinched a little bit, she was in no condition to move or take the hit. Out of desperation, Medusa brought her fist down, attempting to spike him down as if he were a volleyball. Unfortunately for the forces of light, the light faded from Pit's wings before he was within striking distance. The Power of Flight had run out, and Medusa, Pit and, Palutena knew it. The color faded from Pit's eyes as he was began losing altitude, from this point onward the remainder of the battle was moving at a tenth of the actual speed for Pit.

"Pit, no!" Palutena pleaded, tears forming in her eyes as she knew what would happen next.

"_You're finished!_" Medusa shouted with glee as her hand swatted Pit, like a fly, out of the air and hard onto the earth.

With Pit now completely unconscious, but alive, Medusa picked up the now limb angel's body, holding his torso in between her thumb and pointer finger and began to laugh again. Although it was unsettling, Medusa let out another sinister laugh; this one accompanied by a fiendish grin of triumph.

"Take a good luck **_Goddess of Light!_**" Medusa said as she stared at her' adversary's defeated body, still smiling.

"This is the last time you'll see your precious Pit." The queen of the Underworld stated.

With that Medusa squeezed until the Three Sacred Treasure that protected him shattered; leaving the angel's bruised body almost completely exposed, save for his sandals and tunic. In a display Palutena could never see coming, Medusa didn't end the angel's life.

"What are you gonna do with him!" Palutena asked, paranoid as to what Medusa intends to do to/with Pit.

"I'll be taking him..." Medusa said, now sporting a malicious smile.

After saying that, Medusa warped away. Somewhere so deep within the Underworld that Palutena couldn't track either Pit or Medusa.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'm so excited about writing this story and I hope you think it's worth continuing. So any thoughts, opinions, feedback, or criticism would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 10: The Seed of Deceit

After Pit's defeat, followed by capture, Palutena expected Medusa to unleash her wrath upon all of humanity. But much to the goddess of light's surprise, her attacks on humanity practically came to a halt. Their attacks were occasional at best. Although this made Palutena feel relieved for the humans sake, this made her grow increasingly worried about her angel. Palutena knew how cruel the goddess of darkness could be, she was a hate and spite filled being who felt pleasure in other's suffering. When she had taken over Skyworld over twenty-five years ago, Medusa had kept Pit imprisoned within her dungeon in the Underworld. Though she knew _even than _he was the captain of Palutena's guard, Medusa spared the angel the same fate as the Centurions, likely too busy conquering Skyworld to petrify him. But Palutena expected Medusa to make Pit suffer for that defeat she suffered from the angelic protector a quarter of a century ago. But even with her all knowing brain, she still wasn't sure how Medusa would do it. All the protector of humanity could do was fear for her followers' safety as she attempts to improvise a search and rescue mission.

_Drip..._ a semiconscious Pit heard as he felt his body being moved.

"Drip... drip... drip." Echoed in the catacombs of the Underworld, where the flightless angel was being held in captivity. The servant of light's body wasn't function properly, likely due to the devastating injuries he took from his loss with Medusa, so he couldn't see anything; all he could do was try to make sense with the few words he managed to hear. The only words he was sure he heard correctly were "incarcerated, solitary, shatter, and weeping." None of which helped him paint a pretty picture. Pit was truly in a helpless position, he was unarmed in an unknown part of the Underworld, likely surrounded by monsters, with Medusa likely watching his every move. On top of that his body still seemed only partially operational at this time, thanks to a certain numbness. But, strangely enough, Pit was even more concerned with Palutena and the humans than his situation.

"**Bring him to me...**" Pit heard Medusa's voice echo, accompanied by the sound of footsteps soon after.

Pit heard an eerie, rusted, creak that hurt his ears; followed by the feeling of something pulling him by his arms. It seemed that the angels escorts knew he couldn't do anything, so when he almost immediately flopped chin-first onto the ground (confirming that he has to be in a cave) neither even attempted to make him stand. Instead they merely dragged him, which also scuffled his chest, by his arms on the hard damp floor. Continuing the painful procedure even on the steps, until they had reached what was likely the top. The two changed their transportation method; one holding him up by the forearms and shoulders while the other carried him by his feet.

"Place him in there." Medusa ordered, though Pit doesn't know it, pointing at a hot spring.

The angel's body was now in even more pain, suffering burns from being dragged, but it soon began to fade away; followed by the feeling of hot water filling his nostrils. With the hot spring working its' magic, Pit's vision had returned and he didn't expect what he'd see next...

"Nice of you to join me here Pit." Medusa said in a pleased, as well as unsettling, voice. She was accompanied by at least nine or ten Ornes that surrounded them.

"What have you done to Lady Palutena... and the humans?" Pit, frustrated by the fact that he's been captured, barked.

"Don't worry, I've been far too busy thinking of what I shall do with you." She said with a sadistic grin.

"I haven't even had time to do my hair." Medusa mocked as she gently lifted the heads of the snakes that made up her hair.

"What _are you _going to do with me, turn me into stone?" Pit, still frustrated, asked as he continued to soak.

Medusa didn't say another word, instead the grin on her face grew. Something was about to happen, and she had no intentions of telling her _guest._ Pit began to feel nervous. If she wanted him dead, he would've already been dead. Before he could even ponder the vile goddesses plan, the cornered angel was startled by the sound of an explosion and bits of the cave wall his back was facing towards striking his back. Thankfully for Pit, the ones who committed the demolition were a group of centurions being lead by Lady Palutena herself.

"Lady Palute..." Pit eagerly exclaimed before being taken by surprise by a sudden yank from his wings.

He was being pulled towards the forces of light thanks to the power of flight and couldn't be happier to be forcibly pulled. The expression on Pit's face was one of total elation, where as the goddess he happily served had a cold one of anger and fury. Palutenas' eyes were locked on Medusa, but even with the goddess of light and her troops aiming at Medusa... the queen of the Underworld continued to have a discouraging grin. It was as if she were entertained.

"Alright Medusa, I'm here to offer you a proposition..." Palutena said in a stern voice. Her words surprised Pit, even making Medusa look puzzled.

Pit became even more curious as he began to feel his altitude increasing until he was hovering in front of his goddess.

"I'll let you keep my former head guard and I won't slay you where you stand. But in exchange, you have to vow not to harm him or attack the humans." Palutena said as she flew Pit a little closer to the snake haired goddess.

"Not that it isn't a tempting offer, but why would you offer me your precious angel?" Medusa, completely skeptical, asked.

"Because I've got no use for one that doesn't heed my warnings and fails me when I needed him most." Palutena, coldly stated.

Hearing these words hurt Pit, those words hurt him more than any of the injuries he sustained at the hands of Medusa. These were wounds that were left on him psychologically as well as emotionally. For the angel, hearing those words was the equivalence to being told that he failed his life's purpose.

"I'm willing to barter to protect humanity, no matter the price." the green haired goddess finished.

Medusa was silent for a moment, likely contemplating the offer as well as her position. A few moments later... the villainous goddess burst into a sinister laugh.

"My my Palutena, the lengths you'll go to for those humans never ceases to amaze me." Medusa said after regaining her complexion.

"Although I had high hopes for throwing a _killer_ celebration. I suppose my best option is to accept your offer. Given the circumstances." Medusa said with a smug grin.

"Very well goddess of light, I accept your offer." Medusa agreed.

"Centurions, we're done here." Palutena callously said.

After her business concluded, Palutena warped herself and the centurions away. Pit, still stricken with grief felt a tear escape his eye. After feeling the first tear hit his palm, he began to let every tear in his body leak from his eyes. The one person he thought cared about him had just handed him over; she'd discarded him all because he failed her. He failed her... **He failed her. **Pit repeatedly told himself.

With a snap of her fingers, Medusa summoned three skuttlers.

"Take him away." Medusa ordered.

"I no longer want him in my sight." the goddess of darkness, coldly, stated.

The skuttlers obeyed, two grabbing each of the still kneeling Pit's arms. While the third walked in front of them; leading them. The angel had finally fallen. And there was no getting up from this for him, not this time or ever again.

Medusa watched in delight as the angel was escorted to the cage he would be calling home for as long as he felt defeated.

"So, how was I?" Palutena, reappearing out of the blue, asked with a devilish grin.

"You played the part marvelously, I almost mistook you for the real Palutena..." Medusa said with her own grin.

"Thanatos." Medusa continued as the imposter reverted back to his true form.

Medusa than left out a laugh so pleased, as well as unnerving, that even Thanatos no longer felt entirely safe around her. Step one of her plan went over even better than she hoped. The real Palutena still can't find her and now her link with Pit's almost completely disconnected. But best of all, she's left Pit stuck in his own purgatory.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I'm happy with all the feedback and love my story's been given, I hope I don't disappoint any of you and I begin to show improvement.

To Pitta, calm down (just kidding). Thank you to the guest who informed me of my habit of repeating the characters names when unnecessary. I doubt we'll see Pittoo here Frolise, he has yet to realize he needs Pit to stay alive. Thank you Shadsie, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. To Voltaradragoness: welp, here you go. Lolrus555, I hope you continue to feel that way.


	3. Chapter 11: Viridi, Goddess of Nature

After being abandoned by the goddess of light he so faithfully served, completely unaware of his captor's deception, Pit became almost completely devoid of life. It's been two long months since the angel had finally broken. But for the former captain, the pain felt as if it had been less than an hour since he heard his goddess say he failed her. He was a prisoner to two forces; Medusa and his own self loathing. Everyday was more or less the same. He'd be forcibly awoken (assuming he slept the night before) and brought to Medusa's throne room at the crack of dawn, where he'd be forced to bow before her. Afterwards, she'd repeatedly mock and insult him. Once she had her fill, and let her troops use him as a punching bag, he'd be thrown back into his cell. He'd stay there until dusk. After the sun set he'd be brought to the hot spring, which belonged to Medusa and was used for her own personal use. Still in binds. While in there, she'd tend to any wounds Pit's body obtained and ensure that he healed. She'd harshly clean any scrapes she could find with a brush commonly used to clean rust off of chariots. Finally the angel would be placed inside a furnace used for firing ceramics and harshly dried by the heat from the furnace, once dried he'd be thrown back into his cell. Even before it became a routine Pit hardly ever gave so much as a reaction, he'd hardly even open his eyes. He could practically do the routine with his eyes closed, if it weren't for the fact that he never made any attempts to memorize where he's going or what Medusa would do with him.

After the second month and realizing that Pit won't break any more than he already has, Medusa had him moved to a large iron bird cage that would be suspended from the ceiling of her throne room. The cage was likely made for the sole purpose of Medusa displaying her defeated adversary to everyone brought before her. She especially enjoyed watching him quietly eat whatever food she gave him off of the dirty cage floor. She'd laugh at him daily, but the once perky angel was numb to her ridicule. He was behaving similar to an insect; not acting emotionally, but almost exclusively on his basic needs and instincts.

Pit's, less than enthusiastic, personality change bored Medusa. She had hoped to taunt the angel for the rest of the flightless ones life, but now... it would be like talking to a statue. No, worse, even if she turned him into one: there'd be no reaction, no fear, nothing to bring her satisfaction. He wasn't the equivalence to the brat who defeated her so long ago. He was just a poor goddesses imitation.

"Do you hear me, you're just a poor imitation of Pit!" Palutena barked at her precious angel's dark haired doppelganger, who continued to fly with no attention aimed towards the goddess of light.

"Get lost." The dark haired Pit boldly said.

"It serves him right for acting like he's me." He continued.

"How can you call yourself Pit?!" Palutena, who's had enough, shouted.

"I know Pit and he would never turn down helping anyone. The real Pit would always risk his life to fight against evil. The Pit I know..." Palutena continued to raise her voice, growing louder with her every thought about the kind of person Pit is.

"Well maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do. Last I checked, I came from the mirror of truth. So _all knowing goddess _it would make sense to say I'm who Pit **really is. **Not this ghost of a memory you cling to like a..." the rude angel was saying to the goddess of light before he suddenly fell into unconsciousness.

Regardless of if he is Pit or not, Palutena knew he might be the only one capable of saving her Pit from Medusa. So she warped him back to Skyworld. But, knowing there's a strong chance of Dark Pit still refusing to help, she decided she'll have no choice but to call on another goddess for help. The goddess of nature: Viridi. Palutena figured that while she wasn't keen on humans, however the destruction caused by the humans fighting against the Underworld was worse than anything humans could do by themselves. So the goddess of light hoped she could sway Viridi into helping her save Pit so both their forces could put a stop to Medusa _before _her troops next attack does any more damage to the planet.

Medusa sat atop her throne, reluctantly, staring at the caged Pit. She has grown utterly frustrated, this wasn't how it was supposed to be: first she'd mentally break Pit, next she'd petrify the angel in front of Palutena, followed by her all out attack on Skyworld and all of humanity. She knew that as long as the goddess of light doesn't know what she's done with Pit, Palutena would be too focused on saving the angel to think of Medusa's real plan. Which will involve forming an alliance... She'd rather not make the call but since Pit _did manage_ to take out most of her commanders, save for the very well insured Thanatos, she decide to get in contact with the goddess of nature: Viridi. Medusa already knew she could get Viridi to help her. They both hated humans, so there was no chance that she'd pass up on her offer. But another thing that troubled her was Pandora. Medusa saw Pit, or rather Dark Pit, finish her. Yet Pandora's soul never came to the Underworld, while every other commander did. Even the additional heads of Hewdraw individually returned as souls, but Pandora never did. Because of this; Medusa wondered if Pandora was in fact defeated, or if she was simply biding her time for a plan of her own. If this was the case, Medusa couldn't wait to see what the goddess of calamity' will do.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry to keep you waiting...**

**Who do you think Viridi will side with, if anyone, and what do you think about Pandora: is she dead or just plotting something?**

**Vote on my profile to help me decide.**


End file.
